Can I Have This Dance?
by 78Violetfan
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Sam and Quinn both have surprises for eachother!


**So I'm in the middle of writing my other story with Quinn/Finn My Boo, but I decided to take a break and write one about Quinn/Sam because I absolutely love them together also, so I've decided to write a cute little story about them that came to mind. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam spotted Quinn at her locker. It was Senior year and they were together again. It was currently Valentines Day and Quinn had a surprise awaiting her inside that locker.<p>

Finn and Quinn had broken up Junior year all because Finn had realized that he was still in love with Rachel, only now he's with Rachel and he's realizing that he's still in love with Quinn. He tries to tell her time and time again, but she writes it off. This year is different Quinn is determined not to break Sam's heart, not again, this year she won't fall for Finn's stupidity and his always failing attempts at romance. Yeah, he's sweet but that's all a game, to Quinn all he is...is a jerk.

So Sam is standing at the corner in the hallway watching his beautiful blonde girlfriend stand at her locker. She's looking at it all confused, "what is that?" She asked. She looks around a moment to see if anyone else hears the sound. It sounds like music. Quinn then turns back to her locker and slowly opens the door. There's a CD/radio playing a CD and the song is Can I Have This Dance? From High School Musical 3. Only in this version the girls part is missing and the guys part is sung by Sam.

The blonde looks around again, "what the hell?" Sam laughs and takes that as his cue to point the CD players remote toward the radio and turn it up as loud as it can go. Which is pretty loud.

And to say that Quinn Fabray was a little red was a bit of an understatement. Yeah, she was full on cherry red and the whole hallway had stopped and people were staring at her, students and teachers alike. Quinn tried to smile and play it off, but failed miserably, she was pretending not to be embarrassed, but there was no way that it was working. She reached inside the locker and tried to shut it off. However, it just kept turning on and playing again each time she turned it off. Little did she know that Sam kept pushing the play button on the remote after she pushed stop.

After a moment Quinn got fed up and quickly pushed stop, then she slammed the locker shut. The song didn't play again. Quinn was beginning to no longer feel embarrassed, although the people in the hall were still looking at her.

_"It's like catching lightning  
>The chances of finding<br>Someone like you"_

Sam was now turning around the corner with a red rose in his hand singing the song. Quinn stared at him biting her bottom lip trying not to smile. It didn't work that well.

Sam stopped singing and walked over to her. He held out his hand, she was hesitant but took the rose as well as his hand.

The blonde boy smiled, "don't act like you don't know the song too!"

Quinn shook her head, "who says it's an act?"

"Oh, please?" Sam laughed, "I saw you watching the movie with Stevie and Stacy after I got of of work, don't pretend you weren't singing along."

Quinn couldn't help but smile as Sam started to sing again, this time she joined in while they danced in the middle of William McKinley High School with everyone (everyone) watching.

_"It's one in a million  
>The chances of feeling<br>The way we do  
>And with every step together<br>We just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance<br>Can I have this dance"_

Over by her locker Rachel Berry was staring in awe. Her boyfriend however was looking at Sam with hatred glistening his eyes. Rachel looked at Finn, "nowwhy can't you be romantic also?"

Finn looked at her, "I bought you chocolate!"

Rachel shook her head, "chocolate has dairy in it, and i'm a vegan!"

Finn sighed, "well, in Glee Club I sang you a song?"

Rachel nodded, "yeah, and excuse me for thinking _Don't Speak_ wasn't a romantic love song!"

The tall boy couldn't help but mumble, "I'm sorry you talk too much."

Rachel glared at him, "well, if that's how you feel..." She just turned around and walked away. This left Finn to stare at the one he really wanted.

Quinn and Sam were still dancing, however they were no longer singing. Sam looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you." Quinn smiled and said, "Nga yawne lu oer."

Sam laughed as he spun her around, "oh, impressive."

"Well thank you very much, sir."

After they stopped dancing Quinn looked at him, "how did you even get in my locker?"

Sam shrugged, "Santana knew the combination, so I asked her for help." He looked at the floor for a moment before looking back at his girlfriend, he pulled out a set of tickets to Breadsticks and a mixed CD from his letter jacket pocket, "happy Valentine's Day Quinn." He handed her the tickets and the CD, "the reservations are for tonight, and the CD is just a bunch of songs that I wrote for you...some are cheesy but..."

Quinn didn't say anything back, she just walked away leaving Sam confused and wondering if she didn't like her gift. So he followed her as she walked to her locker.

The blonde girl opened the locker door and looked at him, "I was getting your present when this happened so..."

Sam shook his head, "you didn't have to get me anything."

Quinn smiled, "of course I did, it's Valentine's Day. Though I have no idea how I'm gonna top what you got for me." She shook her head as she reached into the metal locker and pulled out a small envelope with the word Sam written on the front. She handed it to her boyfriend with a sheepish look, "it's kind of lame."

Sam smiled as he took the envelope and opened it pulling out two tickets, he looked at her, "what is this?"

Quinn shrugged, "there's and Avatar convention this weekend. I thought maybe we could go if you wanted."

Sam laughed, "really?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "come on, don't laugh!"

Sam looked back at the tickets, "this is awesome!"

Quinn knelt down and grabbed a binder from the bottom of the locker, "there's also this..." She handed the binder to him.

Sam opened it and looked inside. There were papers made all crafty-like some tied with lace, burnt at the edges and stuff like that. Each page was filled wih pictures of Quinn and Sam together from around town, or at fairs or carnivals, they were just pictures of them everywhere. Some of the pages had the titles of songs around them to represent that moment in their relationship, and other pages were full of the lyrics of songs that they had sang together, or to eachother in Glee Club. There were also notes that they had written and passed to eachother during the classes when they were bored, there were just things inside the pages that Quinn had collected over thier dates like an ice cream cone wrapping, or the bottle cap of the first soda they shared together, little things like that.

Sam flipped to the back and pointed to a little piece of paper with red in it, "what's that?" He laughed.

Quinn shrugged, "it's a piece fo the paper towel that I used to help clean you off after Azimio and Karofsky slushied you for the first time lasty year," she said quietly.

Sam smiled, "oh my God!"

Quinn looked at him, "what?"

Sam shrugged, "you're amazing...this is awesome, I love it!"

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "amazing," he whispered.

They heard a laugh behind them and turned around, Santana and Brittany were standing behind them laughing. "What?" Quinn asked in her HBIC voice. Santana smiled, "Quinnie, you've become a softy, and you're absolutely adorable."

Quinn shrugged, and she couldn't help but smile, "yeah, I'm ridin nerdy."

They all laughed. "I love nerds!" The ditzy blonde said.

Santana looked at her girlfriend, "yeah, me too Brit."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go, I hope you enjoyed it! If you feel like it, please review...it would be greatly appreciated.<strong>

**P.S. Sorry if I said "I love you," in Na'vi wrong.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
